Lucy's lover
by Thebackstone
Summary: Lucy goes to school and meets new friends but after her dad knowing now beautiful she has her hid from everyone so he can marry her to someone rich but she runs away from home and goes to fairy tail a school but before anyone can see her she is pranked making her not so beautiful and gets bullied hurt and not liked till she get's back to normal and then her life changes.


Hey guy's i just wanted to come out with another book so i did! Hope you enjoy!

Lucy looked out the window and with a strong smile threw her cover off and looked at her roommate

"Levy's still asleep…" Lucy got her school uniform on and looked in the mirror Lucy looked at her hair and almost scared levy out of her bed with her scream

"Some idot did this to my hair!" Lucy looked at her black hair

(Her hair was not like that before)

she looked threw her things to make her black hair look a little better but only saw her glasses with no glass in them with a big sigh she threw them on and left for school tying her hair into a ponytail she walked into the main hall of her school her mouth dropped the roof had a skylight that lit the room.

Bathrooms and doors filled the bottom floor and escalators led up to the second floor.

Lucy closed her mouth and ran up the escalators pushing people out of her way.

Once she got to the top she looked at her small tag and read her first classroom number

"173 got it…" she looked at all the rooms counting up

"169...170...171...172...173!" lucy pushed the door open and looked at the seats in the room almost all of them were empty and she had no idea where to sit.

"Lucy over here!" her roommate yelled

Lucy look at her roommate and with a smile sat next to her her bag swung over her char

"how'd you get here so fast?" Lucy questioned \

"I have my ways" she spoke up.

Soon the room was filled with many students each set next to the person they wanted to. Lucy looked at each of them but the one that caught her eye most was the one laughing at her a red-haired boy with a scarf over his neck and diy on his fingers.

"that must have been the dude who dyed my hair!" but soon her thought was interrupted by a loud bang on the teacher's desk

"All right! First things first this is not your class this is a briefing for the rest of the semester."Lucy snap their face at the teacher and listened quietly,

still with the thought of the prank.

"All of you you will be a challenge with their own categories hard magic (jock), fast magic (athlets), beutufull magic (cheerleaders), intelligent magic (Geeks) and so on. Throughout the week you will go through certain tests to see which category you go into what table you'll sit at and so on I'll start with a tour of the school. So...Hop off your desks and be sure to grab your things!" the teacher left the room and levy the pulled Lucy off her chair

"We got a follow-up so we're not the last ones come on let's go!" Lucy grabbed her things and got off the chair and slowly followed the class.

They were shown series of rooms bathrooms and the principal's office "This is where you will go." the teachers snapped her hand with her stick.

"If you get in trouble so I expect no lollygagging from you kids!"

the teacher showed them more of the rooms and then came to a stop back at our own classroom "Alright that's it for this class Head outside so that you can get a tour of the grounds by are schools gymnast I'm going to sit in my class and rest my legs." Levy grabbed Lucy and pulled her outside where all the students weren't "did you see that cute guy over there! I mean the red-haired one." Levy looked at Lucy and pointed her finger at Lucy.

"Yeah, that's the kid that prank me!" Lucy said with a strong tone of voice "what do you mean what did he do to you." "He dyed my hair my sleep!"

She yelled

"Oh! I thought that was your natural hair color Oopsy Daisy, Well let's get back to class before they notice we're gone." Levt dragged her back to the class and stard at the red haired boy "What are you doing Levy! Stop staring at him like that!" "Ok i won't...But he needs to know how you should treat a girls hair!" lucy looked at the boy and blushed a little.

"today's school is short." the gymnast snapped

"I will show you the grounds." he paced back and forth

"but you will be quiet! And you will run as we go! Got it!."

everyone repeated his words.

"after i am done here you'll go back to your dorms and eat food or do whatever as long as it applies to the rules." the gymnast showed around the school grounds.

Lucy and Levy both got a small pitcher of the school grounds cuz of all the running after he was done he put us all in a line "Alright my work here is done you've seen all the school and I'm going back to the gym." Levy hooked her arm around Lucy's "where are we going?" Lucy asked "lunch of course silly I'm starving."

"me too!" Lucy stomach growled and the girls headed to the cafeteria and quickly got something to eat.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and I hope you read more until next time the blackstone,


End file.
